Crow Feather
by PastaDaze127
Summary: A flash of black wings sealed her fate, and now she's reborn as Sugawara Koshi. Except there's a catch. She's a GIRL. OC Fem!Sugawara


_Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu-otherwise KageHina would be cannon._

_So. Very. Cannon._

_Anyway, I don't have a beta, so please excuse me if anything seems off. Feel free to tell me in a PM or review!_

* * *

><p>One day, a long, <em>long <em>time ago, I looked out the window and saw a crow. It was perched delicately on a lamppost, and seemed to be staring straight at me with beady black eyes. I can clearly remember it squawking, the noise deep and familiar before taking off, heavy flaps of black wings meeting air, and finally it's shrinking dark figure as it disappeared into the distance.

Being pleasantly surprised and I had thought, jokingly '_Oh, look! It's a member of Karasuno!',_ absentmindedly followed by, _'I have to visit Lacy soon. I wonder how she's getting over the fact that Haikyuu ended. Probably better than me.'_ and then a quick realization of, _'Wait...Wah! I forgot to buy milk! Need to go back to the store!'_

Unfortunately, I never got the chance to do any of those things that day. Because almost exactly three minutes and twenty seven seconds later, with the thought of the crow still on my mind,

_(Oh God someone call the ambulance!_

Hurts...it hurts...

_Stop the bleeding!_

NO! Don't touch it hurts goddamn it! It stings!

_Fuck! Come over here! _

Ahh...so many blurry people. They should calm down and slow down...

_Weeeeeoooooooeeeeeeeeoooooo_

_It's coming! _

Throbbing, everything's throbbing. It's so annoying...

__Hang in there! Stay awake! Awake!__

**_Eeeeeooooooooeeeeeeooooo_**

The noise is so loud. Can't they be more quiet? My head is ringing...

_Oi! Can you hear me?! You're gonna be okay! _

But it's getting dark...

_Open your eyes! Stay awake!_

It's too hard...I just wanna go to sleep...

_Stop! Open your eyes! Open your ey-)_

Because almost exactly three minutes and twenty seven seconds later, with the thought of the crow still on my mind,

**I died.**

* * *

><p>Sugawara Koshi was born on the 13th of June in a remote hospital at the middle of a small town.<p>

Healthy and female-the latter taking her parents by surprise as they were expecting a boy. Although never the less, Sugawara Kazuno and Sugawara Akihiro loved their child from the moment they first cradled the small swaddled and wrinkly body in their arms.

A few days later, once Kazuno and her daughter were discharged from the hospital, they were wheel-chaired to their house and the new mother happily introduced her unusually quiet daughter to her new home.

The baby herself, however, had a reason for not as joyful as her parents. In fact, she was more confused than anything because the last time she checked, she was a high-schooler in her second year, had control of her limbs, sixteen years old, didn't feel the need to sleep 24/7-and, oh, let's not forget-_dead. _

Definitely_ not _an infant in Japan.

Everything here was new, different, and her head reeled tried to take it all in. But life didn't wait for anyone, not even those pondering it's secrets, and she had to think on the subject of her rebirth between constant naps as the sleepy days quickly turned into crisp months.

Eventually, after much internal pondering and mental breakdowns, she had (begrudgingly) accepted the fact of her new life and was slowly became accustomed to the different perks and habits of it.

So, for a while, she was fairly happy. There was a certain…_freedom_ that came with being a child, and she felt strangely weightless at the prospect of not having any duties to fulfill. She didn't _have _to do anything, and anything she did would be perfectly fine. There was no expectation to reach, no pressure to succeed-all she really had to do was learn how to walk and talk.

It was different to say the least.

Time passed, and nearly a year into her existence, Koshi made a discovery that left her flabbergasted. Something that changed _everything_.

The first time she looked into a mirror.

Dusty gray hair that curled slightly at the ends framed light brown eyes tinted a light, almost unnoticeable slate color. A small mole dotted right underneath the left one and strange, almost triangular shaped eyebrows topped it off. All set in a soft pale face, chubby with baby fat.

After a second of digging out information from her brain, Koshi connected all the dots.

Her name, Sugawara Koshi.

The fact that she was in Japan.

Her face.

It...couldn't be, could it? Not to mention she didn't remember the vice captain of the Karasuno volleyball team being a _girl._

'_You've been reborn! Isn't that prove enough that this isn't impossible?' _A small voice in her head said, and after a month, she came to a decision.

Koshi decided to wait until she saw another sign. It didn't matter what it was, but if she saw another piece of evidence, she would assume she was in the Haikyuu world-as mind boggling as it was.

She wouldn't get that evidence until almost two years later when watching the sports channel on TV. It was the Interhigh-Preliminaries for volley ball, and after a few matches, she finally saw Karasuno. It was a team completely unknown to her, but the school was proof enough. That night, when all the lights were shut off and her parent's breathing evened out as they drifted into the nothingness of slumber, Koshi stayed awake. For hours, she pondered the future, her role in the world, strategies, ideas, plans-until she finally fell asleep an hour before the sun started to rise on the horizon.

However, how 'Koshi' would fit into the plot was just _one_ of her worries.

Strangely, as she started to enter elementary school, she noticed that her personality started to change.

Before Koshi, she was Jamie. Shy, psychological, yet joke-loving Jamie who had a pretty good sense of humor, if she did say so herself. Jamie who was a completely different person around the people she knew, boisterous, loud, and always managing to make her friends laugh. Jamie who was a bit impatient, had stage fright, and a procrastinator who lazed around on her computer all day until the pressure finally got to her and she did her homework. Jamie who sucked at dodge ball and hated gym, but actually did pretty well with soccer and volleyball. Jamie who was a jack of all trades, but a master of none. Although she could get fairly close to being one if she tired. Jamie who was stubborn, and loved reading.

Jamie, who was now Koshi, yet not at the same time.

Because Koshi had different genes than Jamie, but Jamie was the brain inserted into the body of Koshi. It was all a little confusing, but went something like this-a lot of your personality comes from your family, your body, your genetics. Koshi was fairly different from Jamie. Koshi was soothing, thought of others, encouraging, dedicated, perceptive, and mainly had one general side. On the contrary, Jamie was awkward, honestly rather selfish, lazy, and had two sides. the meek, timid, indifferent student and the happy, lively, humorous friend.

This wasn't Jamie's body anymore. It was Koshi's. And Koshi's body came with DNA that made up the basics of Koshi's personality.

So, to find a compromise, Jamie's mind and Koshi's body started to slowly, gradually merge together. The effects weren't obvious because of how unhurriedly the process happened, but if you compared Koshi from high school to Koshi from elementary, you would find a large difference. But lets not get to ahead of our selves right now, the story needs to be told from the start.

You'll be highly mistaken if you thought that Koshi's tale started in high school. Oh no, there was much more to the vice captain and senior setter of Karasuno. _Much_ more, especially now that she had a different mind.

But you'll have to read the next chapter to find out, wouldn't you?


End file.
